Mary Stewart - Die Merlin-Trilogie
Die Merlin-Trilogie ist eine Buchreihe der britischen Autorin Mary Stewart. Zusammenfassung Die Trilogie befasst sich mit dem Leben des Magiers Merlin und seiner Beteiligung am Aufstieg von König Arthur. Teile # Flammender Kristall (1970 The Crystal Cave) # Der Erbe (1973 The Hollow Hills) # Merlins Abschied (1979 The Last Enchantment) Nicht zur Trilogie gehörend, aber Nachfolger der Bände sind Tag des Unheils (1983 The Wicked Day) und Der Prinz und die Pilgerin (1995 The Prince and the Pilgrim). Hierbei befasst sich Tag des Unheils mit dem Leben von Mordred, der in Stewarts Version ein Opfer des Schicksals ist, und nicht - wie in den sonstigen Geschichten der Artuslegende - der Erzfeind von Arthur. Die Geschichte Der Prinz und die Pilgerin spielt zwar während der Zeit von Arthur, ist jedoch eine vollkommen eigenständige Geschichte. Inhalt Flammender Kristall Der Roman deckt die Zeit ab zwischen Merlins sechstem Lebensjahr bis hin zu seiner Zeit als junger Mann. Die Römer haben vor kurzem Britannien verlassen, das jetzt in mehrere Kleinkönigreiche geteilt ist, die unter einem Hochkönig lose vereint sind. Merlin ist der uneheliche Sohn einer walisischen Prinzessin, die sich weigert, ihm seinen Vater zu nennen. Klein für sein Alter, oft missbraucht oder vernachlässigt hat Merlin gelegentlich hellseherische Visionen. Diese und seine unbekannte Abstammung sorgen dafür, dass er als "Sohn eines Teufels" und "Bastardkind" bezeichnet wird. Der Eremit Galapas bildet ihn aus und lehrt ihn, seine psychischen Kräfte und seine irdischen Gaben zu nutzen, so dass Merlin schließlich den Weg zum Hof von Ambrosius Aurelianus in der Bretagne findet. Dort unterstützt er Ambrosius bei den Vorbereitungen, Großbritannien zu erobern und zu einigen, sowie Vortigern und dessen sächsische Verbündete zu besiegen. Auch in der Bretagne befindet sich Uther. Ambrosius' Bruder, Erbe und Unterstützer. Schließlich wird bekannt, dass Merlin Ambrosius' Sohn ist und er kehrt nach Großbritannien zurück, wo er Galapas ermordet auffindet. Merlin wird von Vortigern gefangen genommen, der bei Dinas Emrys eine Festung errichten will, die jedoch jede Nacht zusammen bricht. Vortigerns Mystiker sagen, die Festung könne nur errichtet werden, wenn man ein vaterloses Kind tötete und dessen Blut auf den Boden schüttet. Vortigern will Merlin als Opfer verwenden, doch dieser erkennt, dass das Fundament der Burg aufgrund der Höhlen unter der Erde instabil ist. Er spielt jedoch mit dem Aberglauben und gibt vor, die Probleme lägen an Drachen unter der Erde. (Der Drache ist das Emblem von Ambrosius.) Daraufhin wird Merlin als Vortigerns Prophet bekannt. Nur wenige Tage später dringt Ambrosius in Britannien ein und besiegt Vortigern. Merlin nutzt seine technischen Fähigkeiten, und baut Stonehenge wieder auf, hat aber Visionen von Ambrosius' Tod, die erfüllt werden, als ein Komet am Himmel erscheint und Ambrosius stirbt. Uther, Ambrosius' jüngerer Bruder, wird Uther Pendragon, der neue Großkönig von Britannien. Als er Ygraine trifft, der Frau von Gorlois, Herzog von Cornwall, will er sie unbedingt haben. Merlin hilft Uther, Tintagel Castle heimlich zu betreten, wo Ygraine sich aufhält, wohl wissend, dass dies zur Geburt von Artus führen wird. Der Erbe Um sich den Vorwürfen zu entziehen, die aufgrund seiner Verschwörung mit Uther zur Erlangung von Ygraine entstanden, versteckt Merlin sich in seiner Höhle, in der er die meiste Zeit über lebt, wenn man ihn nicht am Hof braucht. Als er erfährt, dass Uther wünscht, sein Sohn solle versteckt werden, bis ein rechtmäßiger Sohn geboren wird - Uther glaubt, Artus würde als Bastard bezeichnet werden oder sogar als Gorlois' Sohn, da er vor der Ehe mit Ygraine empfangen wurde - kehrt er an den Hof zurück. In späteren Kapiteln übergibt Merlin das Kind seiner eigenen Amme Moravik in der Bretagne und bringt ihn später zu Herzog Ector von Galava, wo Artus in höfischen Manieren und Kriegsführung ausgebildet werden soll. In der Zwischenzeit bereist Merlin die Welt und alle Orte, die er schon immer sehen wollte, um mögliche Verfolger von der Spur des Prinzen abzubringen. In Konstantinopel erfährt er von seinem Verwandten Adhjan, dass Magnus Maximus (alias Macsen Wledig) ein besonderes Schwert besaß, das nach seinem Tod nach Großbritannien zurückgebracht wurde und dessen Erlangung die Ankunft des Frieden bringenden Großkönigs anzeigen soll. Inspiriert von einem Traum, den er für prophetisch hält, findet Merlin das Schwert in einem verlassenen Tempel des Mithras. Er bringt es in eine Kapelle in der Nähe von Ectors Burg, wo er zum Einsiedler wird. Dort entdeckt er auch den See mit der Gläsernen Insel, auf der sich eine geheimnisvolle unterirdische Höhle befindet, in der er das Schwert für die nächsten Jahre unterbringt. Nicht lange danach erscheinen Artus und seine Pflegebrüder Cai und Bedwyr am Schrein und Merlin freundet sich mit Artus an, ohne jedoch seine eigene Identität zu enthüllen. Ihre Beziehung festigt sich in den folgenden Monaten und die Zeit rückt näher, dass Artus vierzehn wird und Uther ihn als seinen Nachfolger anerkennen muss, da er keinen weiteren Sohn zeugen konnte. Eines Tages kommt Artus auf der Jagd an den See, in dem sich die Insel befindet und Merlin beobachtet, wie er sie betritt und schließlich mit dem Schwert zurückkehrt. Doch Artus lässt es im heiligen Schrein zurück, dessen Hüter Merlin bisher war, da er das Gefühl hat, es sei nicht für ihn bestimmt, als er von der Bedeutung und Herkunft des Schwertes erfährt. Merlin und Artus reisen zu Uther, da eine entscheidende Schlacht mit den Sachsen bevorsteht, und Artus tut sich besonders hervor. Uther gibt ihm sogar sein Schwert, als das von Artus im Kampf zerbricht. Artus führt den Sieg herbei und Lot von Lothian hat das Nachsehen; er hatte sich mit seinen Truppen im Hintergrund gehalten, um erst einzugreifen, wenn er sicher war, welche Seite den Sieg erringen würde. Merlin enthüllt Artus seine Identität, doch nicht bevor dieser unwissentlich mit seiner Schwester Morgause schläft, wobei er Mordred zeugt. Am nächsten Tag spricht Artus lange mit Uther, der ihm ebenfalls seine Herkunft und die Gründe für sein bis dahin vom Hof fernes Leben mitteilt. Während dessen sorgt Merlin dafür, dass die intrigante und machthungrige Morgause den Hof verlässt. Am gleichen Tag findet abends ein Bankett statt, bei dem Uther Artus als seinen Erben enthüllt, jedoch stirbt, als er ihm sein Schwert übergeben will, das allerdings zerbrochen ist. Lot nimmt das als Zeichen dafür, dass Artus nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe ist, doch Artus enthüllt, dass er das Schwert von Macsen Wledig gefunden hat und zeigt es den versammelten Adligen, die ihm daraufhin Treue schwören. Merlins Abschied Der Roman deckt die Zeit ab von Artus' Thronbesteigung bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Merlin beginnt, seine Kräfte zu verlieren und eine Art Meisterspion wird, um Artus zu helfen, ganz Großbritannien zu vereinen. Artus ist inzwischen König und arbeitet hart daran, Camelot zum Zentrum der Regierung und Autorität zu machen. Einige ehrgeizige Lords aus anderen Teilen Britanniens wollen Artus' Thron erobern, doch Merlin hindert sie daran. Nachdem er seine Halbschwester Morgause als junger Mann unwissentlich schwängerte, ist Artus inzwischen der Vater von Mordred. Merlin sieht voraus, dass Mordred die Ursache für Artus' Tod sein wird, doch er versteht nicht, wie es geschehen wird. Merlin verbringt viel Zeit damit, verkleidet zu reisen und Morgauses Intrigen zu beobachten. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit nimmt Merlin die junge Nimue als seinen Lehrling. Als er sie das erste mal trifft, ist sie als Junge verkleidet und Merlin hält sie anfänglich für die Inkarnation eines Kindes, das er einige Jahre zuvor als Lehrling wählte, das aber unerwartet starb. Nimue ist nicht so begabt wie Merlin, doch er bringt ihr alles bei, was sie weiß und beide verlieben sich ineinander, trotz des Altersunterschieds. Als er ihr aber die Geheimnisse seiner psychischen Fähigkeiten anvertraut, scheint er sie selbst zu verlieren. In seinem erschöpften Zustand fällt Merlin in ein Koma und man hält ihn für tot. Trauernd begräbt Nimue ihn in seiner geliebten Kristallhöhle. Sie beginnt prophetische Träume zu haben, in denen Merlin noch lebt und er erwacht einige Zeit später in der Höhle. Nach einigen Wochen entkommt er durch eine Mischung aus Glück und genialer Planung und reist unerkannt zu Artus, um diesen Wissen zu lassen, dass er noch lebt. Nimue nimmt Merlins Platz als Hofzauberer ein, während er sich in die Kristallhöhle zurückzieht und ein ruhiges und glückliches Leben als Einsiedler führt, ähnlich seinem alten Meister im ersten Band. Charaktere * Merlin - auch bekannt als Myrddin Emrys. Die Geschichte berichtet von seinem Erlernen der Magie und seiner Rolle in der Artussage. * Niniane - Merlins Mutter, eine Christin, die mit zwölf eine Nonne wird * König von Maridunum - ein namenloser König in Südwales, Großvater von Merlin, Vater von Camlach und Niniane, verheiratet mit Königin Olwen * Camlach - Onkel von Merlin, er ist bereit, Merlin zu töten, um ihn aus der Erbfolge zu entfernen * Galapas - ein örtlicher Magier, der Merlin viele örtliche Mythen und die Nutzung der Magie beibringt und ihn mit der Kristallhöhle bekannt macht. * Cerdic - ein sächsischer Sklave, Freund von Merlin. Er verursacht unabsichtlich den Tod des Königs * Vortigern - ein ehrgeiziger Feldherr, der mit Ambrosius um Britannien kämpft * Ambrosius Aurelianus - Merlins Vater, ein römischer Kelte, der England von der Bretagne aus angreift, als Merlin achtzehn ist und sich ihm angeschlossen hat * Uther Pendragon - Merlins Onkel, Ambrosius' jüngerer Bruder, Hochkönig von Britannien und Vater von König Artus. Er und Merlin sind ihr ganzes Leben lang Verbündete * Gorlois, Herzog von Cornwall - loyal zu Ambrosius, wird später von Uther und Merlin verraten, die sich verschwören, um Uther und Gorlois Gemahlin Ygraine zusammen zu bringen. Gorlois stirbt noch in der gleichen Nacht in der Schlacht. * Ygraine - Herzogin von Cornwall, spätere Königin von Britannien, Mutter von Arthur * Morgause - uneheliche Tochter von Uther Pendragon, sie lockt ihren Halbbruder ohne dessen Wissen der Umstände in ihr Bett und empfängt dabei Mordred, woraufhin Merlin sie vom Hof verbannt. * Morgian - Tochter von Uther Pendragon und Ygraine. Sie soll Lot von Orkney heiraten. * Cador von Cornwall - Sohn von Gorlois und dessen Erbe. Scheint Merlin für den Tod seines Vaters zu hassen, unterstützt ihn aber tatsächlich dabei, dass Artus den Thron erlangt. * Nimue - eine junge Frau, die Merlins Lehrling und seine Geliebte wird und ihn lebendig begräbt, nachdem er fälschlicherweise für tot gehalten wird. * Ector - Ziehvater von Artus * Drusilla - Frau von Ector * Cai - Sohn von Ector und Drusilla * Bedwyr - bester Freund von Artus, er wächst mit ihm bei Ector auf. Sohn von Ban von Benoic Erwähnt * Budec von der Bretagne * Constans - Bruder von Ambrosius Aurelianus * Octa - sächsischer Kleinkönig, der in Britannien einfällt * Eosa - sächsischer Kleinkönig, der in Britannien einfällt * Colgrim * Badulf * Hoel - Sohn und Nachfolger von Budec * Riocatus von Verterae * Caw von Strathclyde * Heuil - Sohn von Caw * Magnus Maximus - verstorbener römischer Feldherr, auch Macsen Wledig genannt * Elen - Ehefrau von Magnus Maximus * Cissa - Ein Sachsenführer * Aella - Ein Sachsenführer * Riagath * Niall * Gwarthegydd * Gilloman * Ban von Benoic Medien * 1990 Merlin of the Crystal Cave - Verfilmung von Flammender Kristall Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Historisch Kategorie:Fantasy